Firearm receiver is a part of a firearm that provides housing for a hammer, a bolt and/or a firing mechanism. Unfinished receivers, also referred to as 80% receivers, are only about 80% completed. It is up to a customer to finish manufacturing a firearm by performing the remaining 20% of the drilling and/or milling. Due to complexities involved, many customers do not have the equipment and/or knowledge to properly manufacture the last 20% of the firearm receiver.
Therefore, there is a need for a firearm receiver and a method of manufacturing it such that a customer can easily finish manufacturing the last 20% of the firearm.
In the following description, like reference numbers are used to identify like elements. Furthermore, the drawings are intended to illustrate major features of exemplary embodiments in a diagrammatic manner. The drawings are not intended to depict every feature of every implementation nor relative dimensions of the depicted elements, and are not drawn to scale.